


it's that feeling of being safe

by littleboxes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), roasting your best friend with their best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: Flynn’s never actually taken Reggie up on it, his promise to poof in if she sings the lyrics toHome. Not because she doesn’t want to, but because she hasn’t really needed to. It’s just- it’s late, and Flynn is pretty sure she’s not gonna stop crying anytime soon, and shecouldcall Julie, but then Julie would try to sneak out and come over, because Julie’s an amazing best friend and ever since Luke introduced her to the concept of sneaking out she’s been slightly more willing to use that window, but she’s got a gig tomorrow, and Flynn doesn’t want to keep her up all night, and-
Relationships: Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	it's that feeling of being safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay-atP (bifangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/gifts).



> jay went and mentioned the incredible concept of flynn singing hiwmhi to summon reggie whenever she was hurt/lonely and i just Could Not stop thinking about it,,,, flynnreggie friendship Good

Flynn’s never actually taken Reggie up on it, his promise to poof in if she sings the lyrics to _Home_. Not because she doesn’t want to, but because she hasn’t really needed to. It’s just- it’s late, and Flynn is pretty sure she’s not gonna stop crying anytime soon, and she _could_ call Julie, but then Julie would try to sneak out and come over, because Julie’s an amazing best friend and ever since Luke introduced her to the concept of sneaking out she’s been slightly more willing to use that window, but she’s got a gig tomorrow, and Flynn doesn’t want to keep her up all night, and-

And, Flynn’s pushing it off, and that is _not_ how she does things. She decides to do something, and then she does. Her voice is quieter and scratchier than usual, probably because she’s trying not to make her mom madder than she already is. That, and the tears.

“ _Sometimes it’s a someone and not a place, It’s that feeling of being safe, It’s about who you’re with at the end of the day..._ ” _  
_

There’s a pause of silence that’s filled only with Flynn’s sniffles, and then there’s a ghost sitting on her bed.

“Hey Flynn! It’s super late, is everything- oh, no-,” Reggie says, noticing her face. She gives him a watery smile, and he shifts a little on her bed.

“I’m sorry to- wake you up? Do ghosts sleep? I just... it’s stupid, but I failed a calculus test and my mom found out and she was _so_ mad, and it wasn’t even a huge deal, and my grade’s fine, but I said some stuff, and she started yelling, and I just- I _hate_ it when me and my mom fight, and I didn’t want to wake up Julie, and- she’s doing way better now, but it’s my _mom_ , you know?”

Reggie’s face melts into understanding.

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just- hm,” he says, looking around her room. He hops off the bed and grabs a blanket that’s thrown over her desk chair.

“What are you doing?” she asks, wiping her face.

“We haven’t figured out how to hug people other than Julie, yet, which _sucks_ ,” Reggie says, bringing the blanket over, “but I _can_ do this.”

He wraps the blanket around her, and for a second, she can feel the weight of his hands through the fabric as he settles it on her shoulders.

Then he leans back, a satisfied smile on his face, and says, “Just pretend that I’m the blanket!“

Flynn laughs, and her smile is a lot less watery this time. She snuggles into the blanket, leans into the cushions next to him, and asks if Luke has admitted his feelings for Julie yet.

That gets an eye roll, and almost forty minutes of Reggie bemoaning Luke’s utterly smitten state.

“He spent _an hour_ of practice telling us about her eyes and then looked shocked when Alex asked when he’d tell her he liked her! An _hour_ , Flynn! _I_ could write a song about Julie’s eyes at this point!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @reggiesnecklace


End file.
